


My Master Lover

by Mianxxi55



Category: AOMG Entertainment, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: High School, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Sunghwa could be a handsome hot boy, a rich kid, a good student and a gentle friend in front of everybody. But he was always a different person when he’s with Kiseok, always be his Sunghwa, the dictatorial master and the nine-tail-fox lover only belonged to Jung Kiseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Master Lover

Jung Kiseok has always been Lee Sunghwa’s neighbor for almost eighteen years. And all those times he also has had the honor to be Lee Sunghwa’s beloved pet and his only servant, at the same time.

At school, Lee Sunghwa was not only known as a hot boy that attracted thousands of both boys and girls, an excellent student, a kid from a rich family but also a very friendly, gentle, modest and sweet friend. Even using a microscope couldn’t help find a single defect from Sunghwa, he’s totally a perfect boy. But even though all the students in this school are blinded by Sunghwa’s halo, there’s only Kiseok who could know the truth behind that beautiful light.

Let’s make a few examples.

Example 1: When Sunghwa dropped a few sheets of paper in the stack of documents he’s holding. Of course there are always a dozen (or perhaps dozens, even more than that) of boys and girls ready to run there by all their lives to be the first one to offer Sunghwa a helping hand. He would always gently replied them:

\- Thanks, I can hold them by myself but can you help me pick up the papers flying over there?

And after they gathered all the papers and put them back, he would give them an angelic smile and said by his sweet voice:

\- Thank you so much!

At that moment, there would be a dozen (or more) people fainted at the beauty of his smile. There’s only one person who was standing quietly at a corner afar, enjoying the sour taste of vinegar and watching by his fiery eyes.

Such that case but happened at home, when Sunghwa dropped something.

\- Servant, pick it up. - the young master coldly commanded.

Meanwhile though Kiseok hastily picked the thing up but he still kept his mouth muttering:

\- Where was the gentle prince at school, the one who even awarded people angelic smiles after getting some helps? What do I get after being treated like this?

And Sunghwa would approached Kiseok and whispered into his ear with a seductive tone:

\- You’ve got many things even greater than those angelic smiles, don’t you remember?

And Kiseok will be completely silenced.

...

Example 2: If someone accidentally (or maybe purposely) spilled water on Sunghwa’s shirt, the thin wet white shirt and things under it definitely made countless people nosebleed. He would kindly smile with their apology and gently asked:

\- It’s okay, but can I borrow your jacket?

The culprit will exhaled because of being forgiven too easily then quickly took off their jacket and gave it to Sunghwa, secretly felt glad because they could both see things they never thought that they could see and lend the hot boy their jacket.

No one care about the person who was crazily angry and ready to burn the eyes of the troublemaker from afar.

The same case, at home.

\- Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to do that! - Kiseok feverishly wiped Sunghwa shirt.

\- HOW DARE YOU SPILL WATER ON MY SHIRT, JUNG KISEOK??? - Sunghwa shot Kiseok a scolding glance.

\- I said I didn’t mean to do that! - Kiseok weakly justified.

\- Who knows? What if you did it to see my body huh? - Sunghwa deviously smirked.

\- No! I swear I didn’t!! - Kiseok confusedly tried to deny.

\- You really don’t want to see? Okay, so you will never have to see it anymore.

\- I didn’t mean that too!!! - Kiseok shouted reflexively.

\- See, you clearly did it on purpose! - Sunghwa giggled but immediately made a serious face - You’ll be punished for lying to me, whatever the lie was.

\- Eh!?!!

\- Tonight I'll locked the window not to let you climbed into my room anymore.

\- Huh??? NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

...

Example 3:

Sunghwa had a lot of cute and good-looking friends, if one of them got a confession or had a crush then Sunghwa would wish them a good luck or maybe he would kindly help them to be a couple.

It’s totally opposite with Kiseok.

He was a cool boy with plenty of fans and many times he had troubles with a group of girls chasing around in Valentine's Day or Christmas Eve too. There’re many gifts and love letters in Kiseok’s locker everyday too. It’s just...

When they’re at home together.

\- How many letters you received today? - Sunghwa asked.

\- Always fewer than you, about 7 or 8. Among them there is a pink one, it looked cute and also very fragrant too. - Kiseok answered aimlessly and while still gluing his eyes on the newspaper.

\- You like it? - Sunghwa raised an eyebrow.

\- Not really, it's just tied with a bag of some delicious cookies.

\- And today you put you arm on the shoulder of Park Jaebum from class A2, winked at Geum Dongwon from class A5 and held the hands of Hwang Miyoung from your class. Is there something shady here that I don’t know? - Sunghwa asked in a threatening tone.

\- Let me explain first. It’s normal that brothers in a basketball team put their arms on each other’s shoulders, right? Dongwon asked for my help to confess to the Russian girl Michova who’s sitting next to me in my class so I winked at him to give him a sign when Michova was coming to us. And Miyoung, her hand was burned at the chemical experimenting class so the teacher told me to lead her to the school health room, it's just that! I didn’t do anything behind your back, I swear! - Kiseok answered and sent Sunghwa a wary look.

\- Really?

\- Really!

\- I’ll believe you for now, but you should remember that you are my servant and you only belong to me, clear?

\- Okay okay don’t worry I got it. - Kiseok handed Sunghwa a cup of cold water and gently pushed Sunghwa into his embrace to help cool his jealousy down. Sunghwa would feel unsatisfied when people around had been staring too long at Kiseok and more unhappy if Kiseok had been staring too long at someone other than him.

In Kiseok’s eyes, Sunghwa might be a naughty kid, a dictator with a high sense of ownership or a genuine devil. But sometimes, he could be an beautiful angel or an infinitely adorable kitten too. No one else could see Sunghwa’s innocent sleepy face in the morning, his childish kittenishness everytime he wanted Kiseok to take him out or asked Kiseok to buy him something and... yeah, his sexy body and his passionate expressions, on bed. No one else but Kiseok. Definitely no one.

Lee Sunghwa could be a handsome hot boy, a rich kid, a good student and a gentle friend in front of everybody. But he was always a different person when he’s with Kiseok, always be his Sunghwa, the dictatorial master and the nine-tail-fox lover only belonged to Jung Kiseok.

End.


End file.
